Action recognition in a video sequence is the task of detecting certain pre-defined actions in the video sequence. Examples of actions to be detected may e.g. be people fighting, running, eating, playing a sports game. Action recognition normally requires excessive processing power which renders it unsuitable to perform on the digital video camera capturing the video sequence. Instead, the action recognition is typically performed by a server having the needed processing power. However, sending large amount of video over digital networks requires a significant amount of bandwidth.
Hence, there is a need for improved action recognition in a video sequence.